John Kross
Captain John Kross (b. 24 Dec 1066) is a Human-Dryad hybrid man, the eldest child of Krieger Soldner and Isabel Kross. He is the brother of Caecelia, Zelda, Freddie, and Elizabeth Kross, and cousin of of the Woodalls. He is married to Luciele Kross and is the father of Albend, Ciaran, Seraphina, Robin and Adelaide Kross. John is a sailor and formerly a member of the Assassin Order, much like his father. Biography Early life John was born December 24, 1066 to Krieger Soldner and Isabel Kross shortly before their official marriage. As such, John was a bastard as well as a Human-Dryad hybrid. He was present at his parents' official ceremony. His sister Caecelia was born the following October, and John took to calling her "Cee-Cee" before she was kidnapped by Ambersight Confessors. When his mother discovered his father had continued to be an assassin behind her back, she vowed to never have any more children. It seemed John would be raised as an only child when Isabel announced she was pregnant yet again in early 1068. His father was enraged, considering that they had not made love since Caecelia's conception. It came to light that Isabel and her long-lost twin sister Sophia were the Dryad sisters of prophecy, and that the unborn child was the "Peacebringer". John's sister Zelda was born that September. Prior to the Kross family's move to the Theatre District, John befriended Cassian Dorna, one of their neighbors in the Harbor District. The two boys were often seen playing swords and wrestling. When Cassian's father Brutus was killed, his mother Junia turned to less than savory means of supporting herself and her young son. John's parents paid for John and his siblings' education at the prestigious Carthian Preparatory School, as well as Cassian's, in the hopes that the boy would have a better shot at life than his parents. Though John earned reasonably decent scores at school, he got into trouble often and dreamed of joining the Assassin Order in his father's footsteps. Cassian and John dropped out of school to pursue their dreams. Assassin Order and Royal Navy John and Cassian managed to keep their membership in the Order a secret from their families until Zelda informed their parents on Yule in 1082. John's parents were enraged and disappointed. John joined the Royal Navy shortly after his sister's coronation, much to Cassian's chagrin. During a trip to Daibhidh to find a former Grand Admiral to navigate his ship, John happened upon a young Stoneheart Elf girl named Luciele Desien, whom he bedded. Marriage and Fatherhood John happened to return to Daibhidh in order to find a shipbuilder for his newly-commissioned ship, only to run into Luciele again. She confronted him angrily, and revealed that he had fathered a bastard son named Albend. John was overcome with shame and promised to marry Luciele and provide for her and their son. Her parents were initially skeptical until he revealed that he was the Queen's brother and, believing that they would become nobility by association, the Desiens accepted John's proposal. After much thought, John resigned from the Assassin Order, causing a major argument between himself and Cassian. The pair would never reconcile. Luciele and John were married April 3, 1087. They would have four children during their marriage; Ciaran, Seraphina, Robin, and Adelaide. The Great War Physical appearance John has had messy black hair since infancy, but as he ages he earns some streaks of gray. His eyes are a rich, deep brown, and his skin is rather pale. He wears white robes adorned with runes and hides blades and other weapons in every crevice. After he quits the Assassin Order, he dresses primarily in his naval uniform and plain tunics. He is lean, tall and thin. Etymology John is the English form of "Iohannes", the Latin form of the Greek name "Ioannes", itself derived from the Hebrew name "Yochanan" meaning "God is gracious". Kross is a metonymic occupational name for a maker of mugs and jugs, derived from Middle Low German "krus" or "kros", meaning "pitcher, ceramic drinking vessel". Appearances * ''World's End'' Category:Characters Category:Kross Family Category:Desien Family Category:Males Category:Royal Navy Category:Fencing Club Category:Carthian Preparatory School Alumni Category:Justice Sacreds Category:Humans Category:Dryads Category:Hybrids Category:Married Individuals Category:Soldner Family Category:Individuals with Pixie Companions Category:Assassin Order Category:Gato Ysabel's romantic relationships Category:Luciele Kross' romantic relationships Category:1066 births Category:Bastards